One Moment of Craziness
by puckishprosecutor
Summary: One Moment of Craziness leads Booth and Brennan into a new journey


Hi friends!

Yes I will be getting back to my continuing story but I was at a block in it and this has been nagging at me.

This will be mature rated but not quite like the jasper story or what I have planned for It all Began with a Question.

Yes it's long but I decided to make it one long story as I got so far with it first sitting.

One Moment of Craziness leads to…..

By Puckish Prosecutor.

_Late one night_

It had been one of the most grueling, emotionally difficuilt cases in the history of their nearly 5 year patrtnership.

It had hit really close to home for both of them for different reasons.

They returned to Brennan's apartment to unwind and digest what had happened.

The last few months had been kind of strange for them. There was a new thing underlying their relationship ever since he had come out of surgery.

There was something different between them, a new light, a new fire and neither knew exactly what to make of it or what it was, and were afraid to find out.

As the evening grew longer, Booth got up to go because it was late and he had a big meeting the next morning at his office.

Brennan walked him to the door and there they stopped and he turned to give her a hug as had become their custom.

She turned into him as he hugged her and almost as if by accidentally on purpose their lips met first softly and quietly and then with an urgent passion.

Without thinking they were soon removing each other's clothes, hands roaming everywhere, exchanging hot kisses as they headed towards her bedroom.

The lovemaking between them was powerful and over too soon although they both had the most unbelievable earthshaking orgasms of their lives.

Afterwards they lay spent neither knew what to say.

They couldn't say anything. They were speechless.

They both wanted to say something more but being the stubborn, scared people they had been for 5 years said nothing much.

They were afraid of saying too little or too much so nothing was said.

Finally Booth said, "We crossed the line. I think that's the definition of crossing the line. I'm not sure how to deal with it."

Brennan said "Neither am I but no matter what happens, I don't regret what just happens. Let's digest this and talk later, okay?"

Booth said, "I have a meeting at the Hoover tomorrow, or I guess this morning. It's something important but I don't know what. Unless you want me to stay I'll be heading home."

She wanted him to stay and boy how he wanted to stay but again they were the two most stubborn and scared people on earth so she said, "It's okay you can go."

He brushed her lips with his and was off.

_The next afternoon._

Booth walked into Brennan's office looking very upset.

She was sitting at her computer working on some emails and doing a little research. She had been avoiding Angela and others all day, afraid that what had happened was written all over her face.

Booth sat down on the couch and said, "I have some bad news. I have to do a follow up on a top secret case from the past, one before I even came to work with you. I have to go away for at least 5 or 6 months and I can't have any contact due to security reasons."

Brennan was shocked and said, "That's sudden. When do you leave?"

He said, "Tomorrow and I would like to spend the rest of the day with Parker if you don't mind. They will assign you a temporary partner. It's going to be tough being away from him and I'll be honest I'm going to use most of my limited communication to still be able to communicate with him. I don't want you to think I'm running out on what happened last night. That's all I'll think about when I'm gone."

She walked over to him and said, "I understand and wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe it's not such a bad thing. We can figure out what this thing is. Just let me know you're all right sometimes and maybe even arrange for Rebecca to let me know if she'll do it ."

Booth said, "I'll talk to her. I think she'll be okay with that. We're getting along so much better now she didn't even hesitate in letting me take Parker today even though he will need to take a day off of school. Listen I probably won't see you before I'm gone. I already stopped by to say bye to Cam, Angela and Hodgins. I just want you to know I'll be thinking of you and missing you while I'm gone."

She hugged him and said, "I will miss you too. Finish up as soon as you can so you can return to me."

They shared a quick hug and a soft kiss and he was off.

4 weeks later

Brennan was feeling out of sorts and had her annual checkup anyway.

The last four weeks had been a blur. Her temporary partner was nice and everything but as exciting as three day old bread.

She heard from Booth briefly directly to say he was doing all right, things were progressing well but it still looked like it would be 5 or 6 months. She also got messages secondhand from Rebecca that he sent to Parker so she got more regular updates.

She completely understood that he was limited to so much communication and naturally wanted to be able to have what he had to use with his son.

She had gone and had blood work taken and awaited her doctor's arrival.

Finally Dr. Stephens, a professional and caring doctor in her mid 30s walked in with her chart and said, "Hello Dr. Brennan, I have your blood work. Looks like I'll be seeing quite a bit of you for the next 8 months. You're pregnant."

Brennan was shocked as Dr. Stephens told her to lay down so she could do an exam. She remembered that night of passion and that they had not used condoms. She had been off of the pill, in fact she had been thinking of talking to Dr. Stephens about renewing her prescription in a few months in preperation for Booth's return.

She knew that there was no question. She was going to keep the baby. She had changed her mind about children. They had scrapped the baby idea for the time being back when he had gotten out of surgery. Not saying no, just not now.

She also knew it would be difficuilt but she wasn't going to tell Booth. He'd just worry about her and would hurt his work and that would make the delay even longer. And hopefully he'd be back in time for there to be time together before the baby came.

Dr. Stephens finished the examination and told her to get dressed and meet her in her office.

Brennan walked into Dr. Stephens' office and nervously sat down.

Dr. Stephens said, "Everything looks normal and fine. I'm going to give you a vitamin prescription and a list of books to read. Also I would like to see you once a month for now and I will give you a full list of what to watch out for and when to call me if anything happens. From the form you filled out your last period was 6 weeks ago so that makes you 6 weeks pregnant, probably 4 weeks from conception."

Brennan said, "Exactly 4 weeks from conception. There's only one possible time in well over a year to conceive."

She asked her a few more questions and was done. She scheduled her next appointment and walked down to the pharmacy, picked up her vitamins and left still ina daze.

She put a hand on her stomach in wonder. There was a baby in there. A baby created out of the night of love and passion they had shared.

She was filled with awe,love and also was scared to death.

3 weeks later.

Angela had noticed. Brennan was her best friend and she was just different. Something was going on and she wasn't sure if it was something wrong or not.

She knew she missed Booth, they all did.

She remembered the day he had stopped by announcing he was going away for awhile. Something had seemed different about him and Brennan that day more than the fact he would be gone for 5 to 6 months.

She decided to stop by Brennan's apartment and see if she was up to dinner and a movie.

Brennan said, "How about we order in and watch something on my new TV? I'm just not up to going out. I don't feel well."

She looked pale and tired. Angela was seriously worried about her she had looked like that for awhile.

They decided on the food they would order and called it in and Angela needed to use the restroom.

She had cut her finger earlier that day and while washing her hands accidentally pulled the bandaid off.

She decided to look in the medicine cabinet to see if Brennan had any bandaids in her cabinet.

While looking for the bandaids, she saw the answer to what was bothering Brennan. The prenatal vitamins sitting there on the shelf.

She was never one to dance around the issues so she decided to come right out with it.

She found her best friend curled up on the sofa watching without watching her tv, obviously preoccupied.

Angela just blurted out, "Sweetie are you pregnant?"

Brennan was going to not say it but realized she couldn't hide it from her best friend and said, "Yes I am, about 7 weeks. I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. And before you ask, it's Booth's. We made love the night before he left."

Angela hugged her and said, "Sweetie, I'm here for you. Have you told him yet? I'm going to guess no otherwise he'd be here."

She said, "I'm happy you know because I'm going to need you to help me get through the wait til he gets back. No he doesn't know. It would just drive him crazy with worry and that's all he needs while he's trying to wrap up this case."

They hugged and then settled down to watch a couple of movies together, eat their dinner and popcorn and talking general girl and speficic baby talk.

Angela said, "You and Booth are going to have a gorgeous baby. Beautiful, smart, athletic everything one could want to be. I know it's early to know but do you have an inkling as to whether or not it's a boy or a girl?"

Brennan said, "I think it's a girl. Just mother's instincts. It's funny I never believed in all this mumbo jumbo until now. Hormons do that to a girl, you know?"

4 months later

The months went by very slowly for both Booth and Brennan as she worked at the Jeffersonian in the lab after she reached 16 weeks as they brought in a professor of forensic anthropology who was on sabbatical and had always wanted to do field work.

She was enjoying her pregnancy for the most part. She was past the morning sickness and didn't even mind her baby bump and was proud of the day Cam gave her the specially ordered Jeffersonian Institute maternity coat. She was beginning to need it.

Booth worked to get his case finished so he could get home to Parker and Bones.

Finally thec ase was finished.

He wrapped everything up and then the person in charge of the case poked his head into the room and said. "Agent Booth there's plane in 20 minutes. If we get you to the airport we can have you home in 2 hours. I know you're anxious to see your family and friends."

He didn't want to wait another minute and hurried after the boss thinking he would surprise them with his arrival.

Little did he know that he was about to be in for the surprise of his life.

Meanwhile back at the lab

Dr. Brennan was in her office going over some research.

Angela, Cam and Hodgins were discussing the latest case that was just wrapped up in the lab.

They heard a very familiar voice say, "Hello squints. Look who's back."

They turned and ran to him hugging him and Angela planted a kiss on his cheek.

They could all tell he was looking for someone and it wasn't Dr. Sweets.

Finally he asked, "Where's Bones?"

Cam, Angela and Hodgins looked at each other.

Finally Cam said, "Seeley she's in her office. You better prepare yourself, your in for a surprise. I think you'll be shocked but happy."

Booth headed up to her office and Angela said,. "To be a fly on that wall."

Booth walked into her office. She was engrossed in something she was reading on her computer and didn't notice him come in. Her lower half was under the table he could only see her from her chest up.

He didn't say anything at first just watched her. Something was different but he couldn't quite place it.

He said, "Missing any FBI agents around here lately."

She turned around and then he saw her as she had pulled away from the desk.

All he could say was, "OH my God. Is that what I think it is? Are we having a baby?"

She said, "Yes, I'm 24 weeks pregnant. And your daughter and I have been waiting for you to come home."

He walked over and gathered her into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

He put a hand lovingly on her stomach and said, "Hi there, daughter. I only found out about you today but I love you already. And I love your Mommy too."

Brennan put a hand over his and said, "And I love you too, Daddy"

They kissed lovingly and then with a bit more passion until they pulled apart and he said, "I want you to know this is not just because of the baby. I have loved you for the longest time and all I could think of for the last six months was getting home to you and starting from where we left off that fateful night."

She said, "Me too. This time apart was good for us in many ways no matter how long and lonely it was. And you got back in time for us to have some time together and get readyy for our baby."

He impulsively got down on one knee, took her hand in his and asked, "Will you marry me?"

She put her arms around his neck and answered, "Yes!" And they kissed.

They went back to her place to celebrate after she called Dr. Stephens to check on something very important, a subject she hadn't had to bring up yet.

He had called Rebecca and Parker was at a sleepover so he'd see him the next day.

After they ate dinner from Wong Foo's he asked her to dance with him.

As they danced to soft music from her stereo he started to work on her blouse unbuttoning it slowly and she didn't stop him.

He stopped to ask, "Is this all right?"

She answered, "Why do you think I stopped to call my doctor? Were fine until the last couple of weeks barring any unforseen complications which is good because we have a lot of time to make up for."

He led her to the bedroom where he undressed her slowly and laid her down on the bed,

He kissed her from head to toe and chuckled a little as their baby kicked at him as he stroked her stomach.

After he guided her to her first orgasm she declared it was his turn.

She slowly undressed him following her hands with her tongue as she fully explored him. Their first time had been more hurried but this was full of as much passion.

She drove him to a frenzy with her mouth until he laid her down gently on the bed and entered her slowly watching her eyes as they drifted closed briefly with passion and they moved together in the world's most ancient rhythm until they climaxed together and came back down to earth, both shaking with passion and emotion.

They were married 2 weeks later with just Parker, Max, Russ, Amy and the girls joining the Jeffersonian team and a few people including Caroline from the FBI offices.

Angela and Hodgins gladly stood up for them as maid of honor and best man with Parker beaming as their ring bearer and Russ and Amy's girls as the flower girls.

Brennan wore a simple white maternity dress and Max walked her to the altar to a beaming Booth who was still worried someone would pimch him and he'd wake up from some incredible dream.

They said the vows as old as time but just like they were written for them and were pronounced husband and wife as their family and friends cheered.

Their reception was not huge or fancy just a gathering of family and friends celebrating their live and their future together.

The next 3 months were a blur of moving into a house they bought together which had plenty of room for them , Parker, the baby and maybe a couple of more and the bichon frise they bought home.

One evening they were eating dinner and watching the Phillies when she calmly told him her water had just broken.

She smiled at his franticness as all of the sudden every hair on his gorgeous head was standing straight up on end.

She calmed him or tried to by reminding him first babies took their time but then she was gripped with a strong contraction and wondered if being just like her parents, their daughter would not do anything the normal way.

He got her to the hospital where for the first time in their lives together, something was relatively easy for them as only four hours later, with one final push, with both of her parents having joyful tears streaming down their cheeks, Christine Selia Booth entered the world with a full head of brown hair, bright blue eyes and a set of lungs that would scare off half of DC.

Dr. Stephens placed her on her mother's stomach as her parents held her in complete awe and joy and love for their daughter and for each other. Dr. Stephens said, "Congratulations to you all. She's beautiful."

3 days later they headed home to start their new life as a family. And Brennan worked hard to get back in shape and get her strength back as 6 weeks later she stood as matron of honor and her husband as best man as Angela and Hodgins were finally married and 11 months later gave Christine a little playmate.

And they all lived happily ever after……

The End.


End file.
